


he ate my heart

by dumbsoftie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Witch!Reader, i also have no idea how to tag this, i write really short chapters i'm sorry, she accidentally summons a Snuggly Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: a witch accidentally summons a demon, but what happens when that demon ends up being interested in her?





	1. Chapter 1

An eye peeked open as she scoped around her surroundings. The perfectly aligned ring of candles remained intact, and she could’ve sworn that she’d heard a door slam, but there was no demon to be found.

With a sigh of defeat, she began to blow out each candle, one by one. 

“Of course it wouldn’t work.” She mumbled angrily to herself, collecting the materials and putting them all back. Everything else that she’d tried had worked, and she was beginning to believe that she could actually be a witch, but at this point, she was sure that it was all just a coincidence.

“Witches don’t exist, and neither do demons.” She huffed, setting everything back on the shelf of her bedroom before climbing into her bed with defeat. It felt like all of her dreams had been extinguished, just like the candles. Finally believing that she was good at something, she had put all of her effort into her craft. She asked herself what she expected, for a demon to just materialize out of thin air?

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, attempting to push away the desire to be touched and held. 

3:33 AM

She was woken up by the sound of loud clangs and footsteps just outside her room, and her heart dropped in her chest. There was a murderer in her house, and he was going to kill her. It was about to be the end and she was never going to get that first kiss that she’d always wanted.

But then, the heavy footsteps kept crashing into the floor, and soon they weren’t outside her door anymore. Mustering all of her courage, she grabbed her alarm clock (because it was the heaviest thing that she could think to grab) and tiptoed out of her room.

She peeked into the kitchen and saw the figure digging through her fridge, and she threw her alarm clock straight at him with a yelp. The figure, that she’d now discovered was male from the loud groan, fell to the ground.

Slowly approaching, she grabbed the frying pan closest to her with shaking hands, nearing the figure on the floor. To her shock, she saw a single hand reach up and grab a peach off of her counter.

Why was a peach thief in her house at three in the morning?! She finally turned the light on and got a good look at the intruder. 

A mess of black robes surrounded him on the floor as he looked up at her, taking a hesitant bite into the peach. She gasped and dropped the pan when she saw the two dark red horns protruding from his dark hair, letting out a small scream.

He rushed to his feet and dropped the fruit, covering her mouth with his large hand. “You should know the rules of summoning a demon! You never alert anyone else to their presence!” His voice was deep and loud, and even though it was in a whisper, it echoed through the small apartment.

From this close, she could see the darkness of his eyes and how his snarl displayed his perfectly sharpened teeth, almost in a warning that it would take minimal effort to end their lives. She nodded quickly, heart pounding in her chest. She must’ve been dreaming.

“You’re not dreaming.” He scoffed, removing his hand from her face. “I’m Kylo, the demon that you summoned.” He leaned against the counter and wiped his face, presumably removing the sticky juices of the peach.

“Y-You…You’re a demon?” she was barely able to speak the sentence.

“Yes,” he scoffed. “I’m the demon that you summoned to kiss you, so let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

3:36 AM

“Well? Are you shocked that you were actually successful?” His smirk grew as he took a bite into the peach, rather sharp teeth easily piercing the fruit’s flesh.

“I…” She attempted to find the words to explain herself, but they were nowhere to be found. “It was… an a-accident.”

“And you didn’t actually expect a demon to show up in your kitchen and steal your produce, correct?” He placed the peach on the counter and wiped his lips with a dark sleeve of his robe, and she felt her cheeks instinctively heat up. This wasn’t actually going to happen, right?

“Of course, it’s ‘actually going to happen’.” 

“Of course,” she thought. “demons can read minds.”

“Now, you should allow me to get this over with so that I can get back to some more important things.” The smirk began to fade from his face as a large hand grabbed hold of her cheek, pulling her face closer. His skin was warm to the touch, warmer than any human.

“W-Wait! I…I would like to get to know you a little bit before you take something so precious to me.” She delayed the inevitable by altering the truth. It was true that she wanted to know more about him, but not for the reason that she needed this to be meaningful.

“Very well.” He sighed to himself, gently tracing his thumb over her bottom lip before pulling back completely, leaning against the kitchen counter. He’d only done it to make her flustered, but the feeling of her lips against his fingers ignited something in him that he was afraid of.

“I’m Kylo,” he began. “Normally, I wouldn’t get summoned for these minuscule mortal tasks, but you must be a very powerful witch.” He attempted to seem nonchalant as he crossed his arms, hoping that the darkness of the room would hide how flustered he felt.

“I highly doubt that.” She scoffed, sitting down onto the counter before wincing at how cold it was on her bare legs. Kylo watched and faked a cough to hide the smile that he knew was growing on his lips. 

She’s adorable, powerful, and beautiful. He worried about the thoughts in his head as he frowned, reminding himself that he could never fall in love with a mortal. The kiss would be a bad idea for everyone involved, but once a demon was summoned and agreed to help a mortal with their task, the deal was made, and it could not be broken.

He figured that he might as well enjoy it.

“It’s true. I’m not some low-ranking demon that you could summon in the blink of an eye.” Each of his impossibly warm hands rested on her knees as he looked down at her, even as she sat on the counter, he was much taller than her.

“I-I don’t buy it.” Her cheeks grew more red, and her stubbornness awakened a need to boast his power.

“Believe me. I’m a Knight of Ren.” His smirk was so wide that his pointier fangs were on display. Before she could tell him that it was impossible, he added, “Not just a knight, I’m the master of them.”

“Prove it.” Her mind was filled with doubt, there was no way that she could summon a demon so powerful.

“You know what? I will.” He couldn’t resist visiting her again, and this was the perfect excuse to do so. “I’ll come back later with proof and that first kiss of yours. Goodbye, my witch,”

His soft, warm lips pressed into her cheek and before she knew it, he had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

10:42 PM

She sat, facing her window as she watched the rain fall down the windows. It had been a long day, dealing with obnoxious and rude people that seemed to have no respect for her or her time. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the cold glass of the window.

She hadn’t seen Kylo in a few days, and she was beginning to wonder if he’d moved on, found a new human to torment. The ache of hating that she’d actually wanted him to come back and visit her, to take her first kiss sweetly, was tormenting her heart. Maybe he was busy, or maybe he just had forgotten about her. The struggles of her long day were adding up in her mind, and a single tear escaped her eye, slipping down her cheek.

A sudden loud bang interrupted her from her thoughts, and she turned around, panicked. A disgruntled Kylo was on her bedroom floor, wrestling with what mostly looked like a dog. It was large, with two heads that both contained sharp teeth that were on display as it snarled at the demon.

She wiped her eyes quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t see as she ran over to him and tried to separate the two.

Kylo struggled to catch his breath as he attempted to pull his little witch away from the beast, but she just offered her hand to the dog-like creature.

“What are you doing?!” He screeched, trying to get her to withdraw her hand.

“You brought me puppies?” She was in awe as she began to pet the beast, and they looked to Kylo before rolling onto their back, offering their stomach for her to rub.

Kylo covered his face with his hand, sighing in annoyance. “I spent days trying to capture that beast to prove to you my power. I don’t understand what you did to it to-” He just groaned and leaned against the wall, giving up with his argument. He obviously wasn’t jealous of a dog, right?

He decided that he definitely was jealous of a dog as she kissed both of their heads sweetly, smiling to herself. “You can’t underestimate a little bit of love and patience, Kylo. I don’t see how bullying some tiny puppies would make you seem tough.” She teased, knowing exactly how tough these beasts could be.

Kylo huffed, pointing at the bite marks on his arm wordlessly, attempting to prove his strength. She smiled warmly at him and scooted closer to him when she saw that the dogs were asleep, grabbing his hand. 

The demon felt his cheeks heat up as she lowered her lips to his arm, gently kissing over the marks. His cheeks grew even more red, especially when he noticed the marks beginning to dull. He admired her power, knowing how much energy it took to heal a demon’s thicker skin. However, his admirations were cut off when he noticed her puffy, red eyes.

“What happened?” He asked, all playfulness gone from his eyes. “Did someone hurt you?”

She shushed him, gesturing to the sleeping animal only a few feet away. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to erase the tears and redness. “Long day,” She mumbled, sighing softly. He tried to look through her mind to find the cause, but all that he could hear was a faint statement about how much better her day was now that he’d made a visit. He made a mental note to find a way to visit every single day from then on.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. The soft thudding of her heartbeat echoed in his ears, and he knew that he would have to wait for the kiss a little longer. He didn’t mind the wait, though. As long as he got to spend more time with his little witch, he was happy.

8:23 AM

Kylo was woken up by yipping and giggling. He found himself laying against the wall, tucked in with a soft blanket. Double checking that no one was in the room, he lifted the soft fabric to his nose, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled even better than his favorite peaches, better than anything he could imagine. He planned on bringing that blanket with him back to the underworld, tucking it away in his room to treasure it forever.

He stumbled out of the room, following her lovely scent to the kitchen. She was playing with the beasts, grinning as it watched her throw the small tennis ball with its four eyes.

“Good morning,” Her grin grew even wider as she made eye contact with the tall man. “I’ve just been playing with Basil and Ginger all morning.”

“You named a two-headed beast… Basil and Ginger?” He fought the smile that was threatening to make its way onto his face.

“I named my two new puppies Basil and Ginger.” Grumbling, she threw the ball when Ginger opened his mouth to drop it into her hand.

“It’s-”

“Stupid,” She mumbled, looking down at the wooden floor underneath her.

“It’s cute. Very thoughtful of you.” He hummed, almost bending in half to be able to reach her as he cupped her cheek, tilting her face towards him. The pair of yipping dogs began to growl and bark, biting the bottom of his cape in an attempt to pull him away from their new mother.

“Looks like you’re never going to get that kiss,” He teased, pressing his lips into her blushing cheek instead. 

She huffed and stumbled to her feet, leading him into the kitchen. “I bought more of those peaches that you like.” She avoided his eye contact as she spoke, knowing full well that he could see her bright red complexion. 

He thanked her before grabbing one and sinking his sharp teeth into it, smirking at her like he had done the other night.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Her cheeks grew redder.

“Like what?” He grinned, taking another bite of the fruit.

“Like…you want that peach to be me.” She shivered and played with her fingers, looking back and forth between them and his eyes. Kylo beamed and stepped closer.

“You’ll be sweeter than the peach.” He winked, before disappearing into nothingness yet again. She shook her head and grinned to herself, his words repeating themselves over and over in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

12:16 PM

Happily, she sits with Basil and Ginger, brushing their fur softly. She thinks that she couldn’t be any happier than she is right now, her thoughts filled with her new puppies, and her new friend, Kylo. Deep down, she knew that they were probably more than friends, but she buried the thought to hopefully keep herself from becoming even more of a blushing mess every time she was around him.

Ginger’s eyes shot open and Basil let out a bark at her bedroom door, and she immediately knew that Kylo was making an appearance. The door swung open, and her smile faded at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, his eyes filled with worry.

“Has she been here?” He rushed out, eyes scanning the room.

“Has who been here?” She had no idea who he was even talking about, or why he was so worried. “Kylo, what’s wrong?” He just ignored her question, slamming the door behind him. 

“Ren?!” An angry yell echoed from somewhere inside the house, and Kylo cursed under his breath, panic evident on his features. He gestured for her to hide in the closet, and her heart raced as she pulled Basil and Ginger in with her, closing the door.

She had no idea who was in her house, and her heart raced as she tried to stay completely silent. The door to her bedroom was ripped open, she heard footsteps as they stomped through the room.

“Kylo Ren,” An angry-sounding feminine voice calls, and Kylo lets out an annoyed sound.

“What do you want, Rey? I’m tired of my mother sending you after me. Can’t you all just stay up there and find something better to do?”

“You insensitive idiot, she didn’t send me, she’s hurt. Don’t you even care about your mother? You have a family that loves and misses you, and you-” Her voice was so filled with emotion and pain, and she just signed, seeming to give up with trying to reason with him.

“I don’t care. I hope they all suffer for what they’ve done-” Kylo’s angry rant was cut off by a loud wince, and all that she could hear was a loud clamor on the other side of the door.

She couldn’t stand to hear him being hurt, so she opened the closet door, ready to fight to protect him, even if he was being insensitive. It didn’t matter, she knew something must have been wrong for him to be acting that way. 

Kylo was on the ground, clutching his face, and she caught sight of the girl, Rey, with her eyes wide, watching her. She immediately vanished, leaving the room in an instant. Kylo cursed loudly, and she gasped at the sight of the blood falling from his face. 

“The questions will come later,” She thought, rushing to grab her supplies to bandage his wound, heart racing. “Now, I have to help him.”

She sat next to him, trying to pull his hand from his face. He glared, but reluctantly moved his hand. There was a deep cut down his cheek, and she quickly began to wrap it and stop the blood. She noticed that his eyes were red and puffy as he stared at the floor, and it seemed as if all of his anger was replaced with a deep sadness.

“Do you hate me now too? I don’t see why you wouldn’t,” He muttered, eyes closing.”I’m a monster.”

“I don’t hate you. I’m just confused what all of that was even about.” She sighed, finishing wrapping the wound. Basil and Ginger sat next to the two, watching quietly.

He combed a shaky hand through his hair, wincing at the pain once more. “Well, …my mother, and Rey, and the rest of them, they’re angels. We aren’t on the best terms.”

“She’s still your mother,” She insisted, hoping to change his mind. She could tell that he still cared about them, he was just hiding it with anger. “She’s hurt, and she needs you.”

“She didn’t want me then, why would she want me now?” He grumbled, pulling at the fabric of his cloak as a nervous habit.

“It sounds to me like she misses you. You should fix things, before you end up regretting it.”

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now. “I know,” His voice was shaky. “I have to.”

“I can tell that you still love her. You should go see her tomorrow.” She suggested, putting her hand on his.

“I… I will.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he sighed shakily. “I’m..I..”

He wasn’t able to confess it out loud, but she felt the word “scared” echo throughout her mind.

“I’m here. I’ll be here for you.” She promised. She wanted to help him, to be the one to bring happiness back into his life.

“I can do this with your help.”


	5. Chapter 5

2:42 PM

She hadn’t seen Kylo for awhile, after that strange woman talked to him, he didn’t seem like he was in the mood for talking. She knew that he was fighting with his feelings, stuck between two sides, just trying to be happy. It was obvious that he still cared about his family, and that he wanted desperately to return.

Knocking gently on the door of her room, she sighed. She entered, seeing Kylo sat on her bed with red eyes, snuggled up in her blankets.

“I’m going to do it.” He looked up at her, fear in his eyes. “I… know that they all hate me, but if I don’t take the time to see my mother, I might not ever get to again.”

She smiled, sitting on the bed next to him. “I’m so glad. This is the right decision.”

“Yeah,” He mumbled, hand reaching up to touch the bandage on his face from where the woman had injured him. There was a deep pain in his eyes, like he knew something that he couldn’t share.

To try to relieve some of the stress from his mind, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s uninjured cheek. His smile was instantaneous as he leaned onto her shoulder.

“Still haven’t given you that kiss yet.” He grinned, pressing a soft kiss onto her neck.

“Save it. I’ll take it when you get back from seeing your mother, it’ll give you something to look forward to.” She spoke, holding his hand.

The smile vanished from his face instantaneously, jaw tensing up. He forced a nod, and she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. He relaxed, and she decided to drop the subject.

“I never expected to care this much about a mortal,” he laughed to himself. “So fragile, and so soft.” He leaned back, his hand cupping her cheek as he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

“My little witch,” He muttered to himself, admiring her soft features. He’d always thought that humans were so weak, but now, he realized their true beauty. He was always thinking about her, and he wanted to protect her from everything in this cruel world. “Close your eyes,” he instructed.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and Kylo smiled to himself, appreciating her beauty. He always missed getting to look at her, at how small and soft that she looked, compared to him. He began his quest, his lips covering her face in little kisses.

Starting on her forehead and moving his way down to her cheeks and eyelids, he kissed her as gently as he possibly could, appreciating the feeling of her warm skin against his cold lips. 

He felt his heart melting for her, and the thought of having to leave her crushed him. He’d spend the week with her, keeping her safe and protecting her, to make sure that she’d be safe and okay when he wasn’t with her.

Kylo kissed her chin and instructed her to open her eyes. Her cheeks were red and she looked so happy. He wanted to remember this moment, he wanted to see her smiling face every time that he closed his eyes.

“I’ve never cared about someone like I care about you.” he confessed.

“Me too.” She spoke, cheeks bright red. She held onto his hands, and he felt happier than he’d ever felt in his entire life as a demon.

Unfortunately, he knew that this would be one of the last times that he’d ever see her. 

Kylo knew that if he left and went up to visit his mother, he would rarely be able to return to earth to visit her. He would be stuck, unable to see her again, unable to hold her. He’d wait to tell her, not wanting to ruin the time that he had.

Soon, though, it would all be over. He’d just have to smile through the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

5:17 PM

Over the week, Kylo did everything with her. He cooked with her, sat with her, and he never left her side. She figured that it was just because he didn’t want to leave her for some time, not knowing that it was because he would rarely ever get to see her again.

He’d have to live his life alone, eternally with his family. Kylo had to pick between living with his family forever, or getting to spend a short human lifetime with the girl that he loved.

He was admitting it now, he loved her. He couldn’t keep lying to himself about how he felt, he loved her with all of his heart. Just the thought of leaving her almost brought him to tears, but he knew that the right thing to do was to go find his mother. If she really was injured, this might be one of his last chances to go help her.

If Kylo moved back with his family up in their angelic realm, he would only be given a few more visits to earth. He’d be lucky if he got to stay with her five more times throughout her life.

The two were playing hide and seek, taking turns finding new places to disappear. So, Kylo sat alone, unable to do anything but think. 

“Found you!” He jumped at the sound of her voice coming from behind him. Kylo laughed nervously as she combed her fingers through his hair gently. “Your horns gave it up. I could see them poking above the counter!”

Seeing her so happy brought a smile to his face, but also struck a deep sorrow within him. How often would he get to see her that happy again? Soon, he’d have to explain to her that he wouldn’t be coming back as often as he’d like to, and her smiles would always have an underlying sadness underneath. 

Still, he couldn’t stand to lie to her anymore. “…Darling?” He began to ask, his dark demon heart racing in his chest. 

“Is something wrong?” Her face was full of worry. 

“T-There is,” He brought her to the couch, seating her in front of him. “You see, I-I…” He struggled to find the words, feeling tears well up in his eyes after every word. 

“You can tell me anything,” She held onto his hands and looked into his eyes.  
Kylo felt the floodgates open as he explained to her the whole story, how he would rarely get to see her. “I-I’ll break without you, but I know that I have to see my mother, what if something happens-“

He was cut off with the feeling of soft lips on his, a feeling that he’d been anticipating for weeks. His larger hand cupped her cheek with the lightest touch possible, kissing her gently as if not to break her. The kiss was filled with so much passion, all of the tension that had been building up, and he was finally getting to kiss her. It was her first kiss. Kylo was her first kiss, and as far as she was concerned, he’d be her last.

Their foreheads were leaned against each other as she spoke the words that had been echoing throughout his mind for the past week. “I love you.” She murmured softly.

It ignited a fire in him, and he held her cheeks more firmly with both hands. It was like a mantra to him, and he repeated it over and over again. He covered her face in kisses, pausing to tell her how much he loved her as often as he could. 

“We’re going to work through this. I’ll find a way… I’ll do anything to see you again.” He promised, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

After he left, he did every single thing that he could in an attempt to get more chances to come down to earth, but it never worked. He came down as often as he physically could, being on earth drained him of his strength almost completely. 

They both knew that this would be the last visit. She was too weak, mortal life ran out quicker than he’d ever realized. Living life without her seemed unbearable, immortality with nothing to look forward to, never getting to see her sweet face again, never getting to hold her in his arms again.

He sat by her bedside, fingers combing through the tangles in her hair. Kylo could already feel his strength leaving his body, and he knew that he should return soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her. What if she was lost forever, and he didn’t get to say his goodbyes?

“We’ll see each other again.” she spoke. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sat with her, the frail woman seeming stronger than ever as the large monster beside her broke with emotions. “I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be so sure?” He spoke through his sobs, feeling the worst sorrow that he’d ever experienced in his entire lifetime.

“I’m a witch,” She snickered, before it morphed into a fit of coughs. 

“I-I’m staying.” He insisted, leaning as close to her as he possibly could. Time was running out, and it would be a waste of precious breath trying to convince him to save himself.

And so, the invincible demon fell for the small mortal woman, and they perished in each other’s arms. True love prevailed, and it could never be broken between them.

However, in the end, the two were made angels for all of eternity. They stay hand in hand in heaven together, until the end of time.


End file.
